Silver Ring and Shining Promise
by Huskerinexile
Summary: Before Sarah was a runner in the Labyrinth there was another.  Sometimes it is not so much what you said, but how you said it.  Jareth and OC  Rating was changed to make be safe in case the direction changes on me
1. Chapter 1

Lilith walked past the bed and was horrified to discover it was already occupied. The occupant was a young woman, whose hair fell in a disheveled mass down the side of the bed as she lay with the pale sheet pulled up to her shoulders while she lay sleeping peacefully on her belly.

Lilith scowled in frustration and look into the odd eyes of Jareth. "What is this… creature doing here?" Jareth's brow rose mockingly as he heard the bile in her tone.

"Madam, I would introduce you, however, as you were not invited and my wife is… shall we say, not in any condition to receive visitors."

The blood drained momentarily from Lilith's face. Her reply was spluttered before she turned on her heel and strode from the room.

Jareth smirked slightly and looked over the slumbering woman. A silver ring around her finger glistened in the shaft of sunlight. He shifted a lock of the pale hair from her face before he frowned at her and walked purposefully to the door. With the barest hesitation he managed to stride out without so much as a glance back.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting before Emma woke in puzzlement. What had made her so sleepy? The pale moon near the horizon brought the realization of how late it really was. She frowned and rose slowly registering with a scowl that she was clothed only in her shift. Emma reached for a shawl and walked to the open window. Walls greeted her eyes. More walls and in the far distance a maze of hedges. Emma's eyes widened with dismay.<p>

"Oh no." She moaned softly.

She knew with a sudden jolt exactly where she was. The Underground was as familiar as the last time she was trapped within its' confines. A shiver of dread slid down her spine as memories flooded her mind of her previous escape from the Goblin King.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma had been 12 the first time she arrived in the Underground. He had frightened her with his piercing glare and callous behavior toward the baby Emma's half-sister wished away. Emma had been horrified when Isabel had said 'The Words.' The Goblin King arrived shortly after Lauren's sudden departure.

Emma stood before him and begged for her sister as Isabel quickly accepted a small crystal globe. She was haughty and proud that her father was a nobleman highly prized within the King's court and she had little patience for the two young girls from her father's second marriage. It was an inconvenience to look after them when she knew her betrothed would soon arrive at the keep and wishing the youngest away seemed to be the answer to all her petty difficulties. She disregarded the pain in Emma's voice as the crystal gleamed and began to glow. Emma saw that Isabel was eerily mesmerized by what she saw within the crystal's depths. As the Goblin King turned to go he had seemed almost startled by the hand that held his arm. He looked at the small thing timidly holding fast and strained to hear her whispered demand. "Give me the child."

Jareth laughed at her as he made to pull away. "Go away little girl. Go play with your dolls. This matter does not involve you." But the hand held fast.

"My sister does involve me sir. Please give me the child." The voice, no louder than her previous demand, did not waver as before. Jareth forced the girl into holding his gaze, waiting for the moment when she would look away. They always look away he thought as he mocked the girl before him. But this time green eyes held his and the small pointed chin slowly rose in determination.

"Child, you did not wish for the baby to be taken and so it is beyond you to bring her back. Only the one who dares the wish may dare run the Labyrinth." This time Jareth sneered as he pulled his arm roughly from her grasp. No innocent had ever entered his Kingdom. Only the selfish, the thoughtless and the desperate called on his minions to remove their burdens and their charges. Most would gladly accept his bauble, and only a small few would dare to challenge him – none successfully thus far.

This one did not need the lessons that were learned within the walls and mazes of the Labyrinth and yet she was determined. Finally he shrugged and pointed her toward the castle. "13 hours Emma, and no more. 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth or lose what was never yours to demand."

* * *

><p>In 5 hours he was startled to have discovered her on the castle stairs. She was bruised and a scraped cheek proved her hardships were not slight. He delved into those green eyes and saw the fierce determination as she had battled through shifting paths and creatures that were strewn throughout the maze in order to confuse a runner.<p>

She scowled at him then and her voice was no longer whisper soft. "Give me the child."

Jareth laughed at the fierce woman-child before him, realizing that her innocence was the only ally she had truly needed to defeat his maze so quickly. She, whom the Labyrinth was never meant to test, was truly a remarkable girl. But Jareth was not one to give up so easily. She shown brightly and, like the dark creature he felt himself to be, Jareth was attracted to her. "Dear Emma, you want the baby? Then find her."

With that Jareth disappeared, taking Lauren with him. Emma sagged weakly and took several deep breaths. 'Ok,' she thought to herself and made her way through his castle. She would often close her eyes and imagine her small sister. Finally, after hours of twists and turns a nursery of babies came into being. Each child was dressed as Lauren had been, but it only took her a moment to find her own true sister. Reaching for Lauren, Emma noticed the small silver ring she held. She pulled Lauren tightly against her chest to protect her as she walked back to the doorway, intending to go back the way she came.

Jareth stood gracefully leaning against the wall nearest the door. "Dearest Emma, do you really think all you must do to escape our little castle here is to simply walk away?"

Her eyes had fell to the floor before he spoke but soon traveled up, past the black boots, the black breeches, up beyond the white flowing shirt and finally to the mismatched eyes. She held her sister close when she spoke, "How do I get home?"

Jareth smiled a touch ruthlessly. "You must accept my token for besting my Labyrinth. Your sister holds the key to your fate. Simply place it on your finger and accept your future. It will take you back."

Emma glanced at the small silver ring. She then looked back to the Goblin King. "I have your word?"

He threw back his head with a laugh of delight. "Child you will earn all that is to come. I promise you the ring will bring you home." Seeing the frown forming on her face he added, "And your sister is free to go with you, put on the ring Emma and your sister will no longer be mine."

He watched the emotions playing across her face. She didn't think it could be so simple, as nothing in the Labyrinth is ever simple, yet she needed to believe she could save her sister. Gently, Emma pulled the ring from the baby's sleepy grasp. The ring glittered brightly for an item of such simple design. The ring was plain; the only patter came from the silver knot the metal was twisted in place of a stone. Emma held the ring a full minute before she closed her eyes and slid the ring onto her ring finger. As her eyes opened she and Lauren were once again in their room, Lauren's cradle near the far wall. 

* * *

><p>Jareth smiled alone in his castle. She had done no less than he expected. The words he had spoken did matter but she had been probably too innocent and even more likely, too tired to hear the implied hint.<p>

No, Lauren was no longer his, she had been won. But the token was no ordinary token for an ordinary girl that looked after a little sister. She had accepted the ring freely and when he was ready Jareth had every intention of calling what was his home.


	3. Chapter 3

6 years later

That morning Emma had woken up to a sick feeling in her stomach. She had known the moment her eyes opened that she would be wed to the dark haired man her father had introduced to her the previous evening. Andrew had been arrogant and impolite as he had looked her over thoroughly before nodding at her farther in some unspoken agreement to and earlier posed question. Andrew had been betrothed to Isabel but 6 years ago she had gone into a trance that seemed to hold her in thrall. Though she ate and drank what was placed before her, she rarely would turn her gaze from a crystal sphere she held. Last year, in a fit of anger, her father had fought Isabel and wrestled the globe from her grasp. Her screams echoed through the keep as Sir Thomas smashed it against a wall. The destruction of the crystal spelled the doom for Isabel and within a few short days, she had died.

Her father had been shocked by the death of his first wife's daughter. It took him several days to turn to the children of his second wife to see all was not lost. Andrew would be the perfect son in law. The lands he held were rich and he held some influence at court. Sir Thomas had shrugged off the rumors of temper. He knew that a firm hand would not be amiss with Emma. She had grown too willful and wild these last few years as madness had plagued Isabel. Emma's only concern had been Lauren, who was now safely at court and under the protection of the King's widowed sister. She had become a great favorite with Lady Augusta and sent her sister frequent letters sharing court gossip and childish fairy stories she would create to amuse the royal children she attended.

While Emma had missed her young sister, it had been a relief for her to see Lauren far from any harm that could befall her at home. Emma occasionally had nightmares about the Labyrinth and her hunt for her sister in the Underground. However, within the last few weeks the nightmare became her daily life and the Labyrinth seemed more like a refuge. The night she met Andrew she feared she was asleep in some horrible dream. By the time she had escaped to her room she wished she could simply wake up and declare it all a dream.

His eyes were cruel and promised something dark and dangerous. She didn't like how he made her skin crawl beneath his gaze. He sought her out when she had escaped to the garden and had attempted to kiss her, but she had been wary and managed to strike him with her left hand. The silver knot had scratched his jaw and the sting had only made him angrier. By the time he reached for her, she was far enough ahead to elude his grasp and re-enter the dining hall. Andrew glared at her back but promised to see that she felt his displeasure the following night, their wedding night.

* * *

><p>The blonde man growled as the ring struck the dark cheek, marking it with the red gash. He squinted at the retreating form and smiled when she reached the safety of the crowded room. She was such a precious thing. He was exhausted hiding his presence from her. He wanted her to feel him, to hear her beg him to move heaven and earth, no he corrected, to move the stars in order to keep her from that monster. The odd eyes twitched with a possessive smile. Tomorrow she would say 'the words.'<p>

* * *

><p>Her maid had come to help her bathe and dress for the wedding to happen that afternoon. When the pale hair was washed with soap that smelled of lilacs and spice, Emma stood and accepted the offered robe. She glanced into the mirror and her eyes widened as she briefly glanced a face that was familiar, though not her own. "Jareth" she whispered softly to herself, but even as she blinked her own reflection was staring back at her. She spent nearly a minute looking into the faded glass before Ann sat her on the stool and began to brush her hair smooth and dry. Her long hair was supposed to be left down as Sir Thomas had commanded. He prized his daughter's innocence and wanted everyone that attended the ceremony to see Emma looking every part the young virgin.<p>

Emma longed to tie the hair back from her face. The fine strands easily lung to whatever they touched and would often cause Emma trouble when they connected with others and she would have to take moments to disentangle it. When her hair was dry and shiny, Ann pulled the thin shift made of linen into place and strode to the door in order to answer the knock on the door. She had expected another servant there carrying the freshly ironed gown her mistress Emma would be wearing to the wedding and so was shocked to find Sir Andrew standing at the door. Ann squealed in fear as Andrew pushed himself into the room. "Get out." He growled and Ann quickly darted through the heavy door before it closed behind her.

"What are you doing in my chambers?" Emma demanded furiously. "You are not my husband yet."

Andrew chuckled darkly, while his eyes took in every curve and swell the shift covered. "Soon enough I should think." He took a step toward her as the ring glinted and drew his attention to her finger. My finger he thought seeing the scrap of silver on her left ring finger. "Take it off!" He bellowed.

Emma had been pulling a thick shawl around her shoulders as he has noticed the ring and mistook his request. "Are you mad?" Her words were incredulous. "I shall not."

He looked at her before he snarled. "The ring you bitch! You are mine; damn you and I will not have you play the whore wearing another man's ring."

Emma glared angrily. "I won't take that off either."

Andrew's jaw contracted before his voice raged through the room. "You dare to defy me?"

Emma tossed her head scornfully. "Yes I defy you. I will wear his token for all of my days."

With that simple phrase laughter in the hall was heard. The heavy oak doors swung open and a blonde man dressed in black sauntered into the chamber. He smiled as Emma drew back in astonishment.

Andrew looked thunderstruck. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my betrothed's bedchamber?"

Emma watched the two of them square off and heard the mockery in the voice of the Goblin King. "Emma can hardly be your betrothed, as she is my wife." His words barely registered as she fell to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Jareth laughed in his throne room as he remembered the look on that mortal's face. Jareth had enjoyed watching the betrayal and rage play over his face and in his eyes. 'Say your right words.' The Goblin King had thought to himself. He knew what he would hear and longed for it. He had quickly positioned himself between Emma and Andrew in order to protect her in her faint. He had been right to do so and was able to deflect a kick aimed at the woman on the floor. "God damn whore." Andrew screamed only moments before he felt his anger choke him. Only it had been Jareth choking him. Andrew tried to fight against the clenched hand around his throat, but he found himself powerless. He was built to tower over the helpless, but the wiry man he confronted was merciless and far from helpless.

Jareth rubbed his hands together in a cleansing gesture as he remembered the panic he saw in Andrew's eyes turn into fear. He had known the moment his opponent realized he was going to die and Jareth saw the split second Andrew saw him for what he really was.

Jareth had expected to kill Andrew. He had known it the night in the hall when he stood by and watched him covet Emma while she stood at her father's side and knew it when he had seen Emma strike out with his ring in order to stop Andrew's pursuit in the gardens. His laughter did die down though as he felt a new presence behind him. With a frown he slowly turned from the window and faced the woman before him.

"What did you expect Lilith? I ended your service to me 6 years ago." Jareth finally said slowly, as though he was speaking to an overindulged child.

"Your wife? You cannot seriously expect me to believe that you have married her. Why she is practically a child."

Jareth couldn't hold back his sarcasm. "A child? Lilith my dear, are you perhaps feeling your own age?"

Red flushed through her cheeks and he laughed again watching her try to hold back her temper.

"You are such a bastard Jareth." She spat at him.

"And you have begun to try my patience." He drawled. "Your service is ended Lilith, either leave my castle and Labyrinth or I will make sure you are lost in it all the remaining days of your life."

With his parting shot she turned from him and spat at his throne before vanishing. Goblins came from nooks and cleaned the spittle before scurrying away jeering and laughing as was their natures. Jareth made to kick the last one but allowed him to barely escape the blow. Moments later he felt the change and pulled free a crystal to watch the upper chamber. 'Good.' He thought to himself. 'My bride has awakened.

* * *

><p>Emma sat on the end of the large bed recalling the words the Goblin King had said all those years ago. She looked at the ring, the innocent item that had betrayed her. The words set the trap but by accepting his ring she had accepted his overt and subtle statements. Lauren was free of him, but by wearing the ring she was not. And his calling it his token had seemed so harmless as well, like a trophy, but didn't the priest sometimes call the ring a token as well?<p>

Emma's head ached and she knew that was also his fault. She nearly growled when she added her pounding head to the growing list of Jareth's sins.

"I also kick puppies." He drawled as he leaned against the wall.

"What?" Emma said as she frowned up at him.

"Nothing, well you seemed to be looking for signs I was truly as monster, so I thought to help."

"You are no monster. I stopped fearing monsters six years ago Jareth." Emma said, while looking him in the eye squarely.

Jareth stood up straighter. "Excuse me? I was hardly a monster my dear. I allowed you to fight the Labyrinth with no help from me. If anything, I was generous to you." He paused before smiling at her knowingly. "After all, did I not give you my love till death do us part?"

Emma searched his face, looking for some sign this was a jest. "Jareth, surely it takes more than a ring…" she began but was interrupted.

"Emma my dearest, I made my pledge all those years ago, and oh my darling girl, I waited so patiently for you to make yours." His voice softened into a purr. "All your days, Emma, will not nearly be long enough."


	5. Chapter 5

Emma groaned. "Why me?"

Jareth looked at her. "Why not?"

Emma stamped her foot. "I do not want to be your wife."

Jareth took a step closer. "Yes you do."

She retreated back a step. "You are mad Jareth."

The eyes practically glittered and he continued to move closer. "Oh am I?"

Emma felt the wall against her back before she had realized her continued pacing backwards. "Oh God." She whispered. The Goblin King stood before Emma now. Their bodies nearly touching. His smile was rakish and his face crept closer to hers so achingly slowly. She looked into his eyes and licker her lips. "Jareth?" Emma whispered, softer than before.

Jareth's lips were nearly on hers. "Yes?'

"I don't want to be your wife."

"Yes you do." And with that their lips met. Emma's kiss was shy and hesitant, but slowly his lips teased hers till she felt herself relax into him. He also felt her sigh and drew his tongue along her parted lips, running his tongue slowly between them and delving into her mouth where her own tongue soon brushed along it in teasing movements that quickly matched his.

When he finally lifted away from her, Emma looked dazed. He knew that sense of male pride that comes from kissing a woman senseless. She whimpered before he realized he had pinned both of her hands behind her back.

Jareth let go and smiled at her state of undress. 'It would be so easy, he thought to himself.' But he wanted her to be the one that came to him and not the other way around. 'She would come to him.' He thought, his eyes darkening. 'And she would accept her fate.'

Emma squeezed past him as his thoughts were occupied elsewhere and retreated into the room quickly. Jareth did his best to merely look bored at such school girl behavior, but allowed her the space for the moment.

Emma was certain that Jareth could see her wild pulse. 'Everything is in such confusion.' She thought as she took in the room. The bed seemed to the only piece of furniture available. "Jareth, whose room is this?"

The Goblin King slowly edged closer to her. His eyes were predatory, though his tone was almost casual. "Why ours my dear Emma." With the merest bow he continued. "Did you expect your own quarters perhaps?"

"I never expected anything from you, least of all a room. Do you honestly believe I will just calmly accept everything you have told me? You tricked me."

His feigned look of innocence was simply too much to bear. She kicked him, hard. Jareth grunted from the pain but had expected nothing less. Inwardly he was pleased she had grown from the timid girl into such a… "Hellion." He groaned finishing his thought out loud as the kick to his shin had been followed up with something he had most definitely not been expecting.

Emma had been pleased with herself when the second blow landed successfully. She decided though that perhaps she should leave now and began her walk to the door. Stepping quickly, she entered the hallway and looking each way, she could not determine which would lead out of his castle, out of the Labyrinth and even out of this terrible nightmare of Underworld. Her split second hesitation was her undoing. A very angry Goblin King grabbed her arm and pulled her to him roughly.

"And where do you think you are going?" The words were pleasant but Emma knew that nothing was as it seemed and that his temper was fully roused now.

"I am a prisoner then?" Emma asked instead of replying to his original question. "I cannot be expected to stay locked up in your room Jareth."

Instead of dragging her back into the chamber as she had expected he drew her hand into the crook of his arm and led her down the right corridor. "Ah, then perhaps I should escort you through your new home." Jareth directed her attention along the path, pointing our various rooms. Ballroom, dining hall, library, billiard room, armory, and lastly the throne room were brought to her attention as well as various inhabitants, tapestries, suits of armor and bits of art. Some paintings seemed to be empty of their subject but Jareth just waved off her concern with a, "They'll be back Emma dear."

The windows afforded glimpses into the city from one and the next would show parts of the maze. It was impossible as the windows were side by side but Emma was careful not to mention it, knowing Jareth would delight in shrugging it off as simply 'Magic.' After reaching the third of many dining areas, Emma finally stopped, Jareth looking at her inquiringly.

"Jareth as lovely as your home is, I would really prefer to stop and eat now."

Jareth smiled and made a slight bow. "Our home my darling. We shall sit then and dine if you wish it."

Without warning, several goblins came before them carrying dishes that were both odd and familiar. The breads and cheeses were mild and freshly made while the meat and fruits were like none she had ever seen. These she ate sparingly for now, unsure of it. Jareth watched her lazily as he picked at the few pieces he had chosen for himself. As soon as his bride could eat no more, he again too her hand and began to direct her once again.

A few short halls and twisting corridors later Emma found herself back in his bedroom. He smiled as he shut the door and nearly laughed at loud when he heard her gasp over the sound of the lock clicking into place.

"Jareth, unlock the door."

He shook his head slowly. "Emma it is time for us to sleep. You may not be tired but I assure you it is time for us to climb into bed."

"Together?" she said with a squeak.

"Jareth made a mocking inventory of the room and when he finished his counting put the finger to his lips before giving her a wink. "Well it does seem to only have one bed my dearest."

"Jareth must we…" Her question trailed off as she watched him begin to remove his tall boots.

Jareth suspected he knew what her question was going to be but decided he wanted her to say the words. "Must we what my dearest Emma?"

Emma groaned softly as her face burned pink. "Must we lay with each other tonight?"

Jareth smile just deepened and the hint of dimples appeared. "My dearest, I must lay down in order to sleep. Perhaps you prefer to stand?" Her increased flush told him that was not what she had meant. "Emma say your right words."

She took a deep breath before closing her eyes and simply blurting out, "Must we consummate our… marriage tonight?"

Jareth looked arrogantly pleased. "Why should we delay?"

"This isn't funny Jareth!" Emma nearly screamed in anger.

"No my dear and I promise not to laugh, now would you care to remove your shift or would you prefer I do it for you?"

Emma saw the black boots side by side at the base of the bed. Her gaze traveled from them to his bare feet. She hadn't thought what a shock it was to see his toes look so much like her own. Shouldn't they be deformed or cloven?"

His voice distracted her from her thoughts. "If you are done counting you will be no doubt relieved to see that I have ten as well."

Emma nearly threw her hands over her eyes when she saw that he had removed his shirt in the process. His chest was not something a woman that has rarely been in the company of men had expected to see. It was pale and not bulky with muscle; rather he was sinewy and deceptively strong. His chest and belly were also devoid of any hair except for the smallest sprinkling near his waist. Emma flushed from the roots of her hair to the neckline of the linen shift when she saw his hands reach for that waistband next.


End file.
